


The Professor

by exhibits_no_restraint



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibits_no_restraint/pseuds/exhibits_no_restraint
Summary: Sly gets a teaching job at the University. His co-teacher, a nerdy philosophy professor by trade, teaches Sly about political theory, and maybe, just maybe, a little bit more.





	The Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I've been out of the fanfic game for a solid like, seven years, so sorry if I'm no good at this. But yeah, I love the idea of Sly being not straight, and "be the change you wish to see in the world" etc., so I wrote a fic about that.

"I'm going to teach a class at the University," declares Sylvester as he bursts into the garage, which is notable because Sly rarely ever  _bursts_ anywhere. He hurries to his desk as the rest of the team exchanges concerned glances.

"Uh, Sly," Happy speaks first, "are you sure that's such a good idea? Last time you tried teaching a class you made a kid cry because he didn't know the 100th digit of pi."

"That," Sly pauses to remember, "was not my fault. He had been making fun of a girl for not knowing the derivative of cotangent. He was asking for it." Happy started to speak again, but Sly plowed ahead, "And anyway, that is not relevant because *I* am not going to be teaching a math course."

"Well then what in God's name are you gonna teach?" asks Cabe.

"I'm going to teach a course in politics!"

"Politics? No offense, kid, but are you sure you're the right person for the job?"

"That's what I said too! But their dean of the honors college came up to me after the town hall and said I'd be perfect for the job. He said that he needed his kids to see that it isn't just all idiots in politics." He plays the memory back in his head.   


_Sly was feeling victorious. He had successfully answered all questions forwarded to him, and had restrained himself from calling the man complaining about the local immigrant population an idiot. He began packing up when a slim man in a no-nonsense haircut, sportcoat, and dark rimmed glasses approached him. "Mr. Dodd?"_

_Sly straightened up from his hunched position and automatically held out his hand, the product of months of training with Cabe, "Sylvester, please."_

_"Very well, Sylvester. I’m Alias Johnson, the dean of the honors college at the University.  I was wondering if you would like to teach a class."_

_"I don't think--"_

_“I’m well aware of your teaching history, Mr--Sylvester. I’m not after your math ability, though I’m sure the University would love to have you. I’m here because you are a politician. One of my students, Garret recommended you. Something about you saving some luggage?”_

_Sly let out a quick laugh in spite of himself. “You mean the Warlock’s Chest. It was in danger of being torn down for one of those big box stores. I didn’t know Garret the Wise had gotten into honors. Good for him.”_

_“Ah, I see. Still, what do you think?”_

_“About teaching? I’m sorry Dr. Johnson. I don’t actually know that much about being a politician. I didn’t even win the election. And I certainly don’t have enough material for an entire semester.”_

_“I wouldn’t ask you to teach a class by yourself, of course. It would be co-taught with me. I would give them the theoretical standpoint, and you could give them examples from your experiences.”_

_“Why me? I’ve only been Alderman for six months. Surely there are more experienced politicians who would love to talk about how their work is fitting into your theoretical perspectives.”_

_For the first time, the man looked uncertain. “If I didn’t think you were the right man for the job I wouldn’t have asked. I was here for the entire town hall. You were kind and tactful, but you were honest. You said exactly what you meant. And, as you know but is worth noting, you’re brilliant. That’s what my kids need. There scared. They believe that the people in office are either not after their best interests, too incompetent to get anything done, or some awful combination of the two. You’re neither.”_

_What he had said was not new knowledge, but Sly glowed at the praise anyway. “I don’t know… this is a pretty big commitment, and I have Scorpion and my Alderman duties…”_

_“It’s a one hour a week class,” replied Dr. Johnson. “And prep would be mostly on my part.”_

_Sly thought about the kids Dr. Johnson had mentioned. He remembered feeling like that. Scared, and so very, very helpless. At least he had Walter. If those kids didn’t have anybody like that… He had to help, even if it was just a little. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll do it. When does the semester start?”_

_“Two months.”_

_“Fantastic! That should give me plenty of time to read over all of the materials for the semester. Could you get me a list of those in the next few weeks?”_

_The professor blinked. “All of them? I didn’t expect you to--”_

_“Well, seeing as how this is my first college class, I just want to be prepared.”_

_The professor looked truly shocked for the first time since Sly had seen him. “You-You don’t have a college education?”_

_“No. I ran away when I was a teenager, so there wasn’t really the funds. Sometimes back in the old days Walter would find old Math textbooks in second-hand stores and buy them for me, but that’s it. Does-does that mean you don’t want me to teach?”_

_“No! Of course not. I’m just, surprised is all. Yes. If you think having the reading materials beforehand will help, I’ll send them over in a couple of days.”_

_Sly felt more excited than he had in a long time. “Excellent.”_

 

“Anyway, it’s just a one hour a week course, so it shouldn’t cut into my time here much at all.”

“Well, I think it’s fantastic, Sly,” Paige speaks up.

Walter starts to speak, but Paige pinches his arm and when he looks at her shakes her head. He speaks anyway. “As I was about to say, Sly, I think this will be good for you. Teaching will help your interpersonal skills, and it wouldn’t hurt for us to have a few more friends at the University when Ralph applies in a few years.”

“Well did I walk into a scene in the Twilight Zone? Walter O'Brien is supportive of a non-Scorpion endeavor. I don’t know what you’re putting in his cereal in the morning Paige, but whatever it is, keep doing it,” Toby quips.

“Well, thank you, Walter. I’m gla--oh good! He just sent me the reading materials.”

“Reading materials? Sly, I thought this was a one hour class?” Walter asks.

“Yes, but because I don’t know this material, I want to be sure to read everything the students are going to be reading outside of class.”

“Well that’s--” Walter stops after receiving a sharp look from Paige “--I guess that makes sense. You don’t want to be shown up by the students you’re supposed to be teaching. And with your advanced reading abilities, it shouldn’t take up much of your time.”

Sly gives Walter an odd look. “Yes.” The rest of the team had wandered off in search of their own endeavors. “Is everything okay Walter?”

“Yes, yes everything's--fine. It’s just--” he brakes off.

“It’s just what Walter?”

“It’s just you seem--happy. Excited. About this and, and it’s not something I’ve come to expect--from you. Lately.”

“You mean since Megan--”

“Yeah.”

“Listen, Walter, if you think I’ve forgotten Megan, or don’t love her anymore--”

“No, no it’s not that. Megan would want you to be happy. _I_ want you to be happy. I just don’t want you to get too invested and, and get hurt.”

Sly throws his arms around the other man. “Thank you, Walter,” he says mistily.

“You’re welcome,” Walter says stiffly, though significantly less so than when they had first met, Sly notes.

Sly releases Walter and walks to his desk. Time to get to reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It's obviously got a ways to go, but let me know what you think!


End file.
